Ryuk's Diary
by xXHentaiXx
Summary: Ryuk has some fun with humans.


_**AN: Kill me**_

"Since I had already touched the real notebook, I could see the Shinigami," Near said while lifting up the notebook and looking at Ryuk. He looked Ryuk in the eye and said: "Shinigami, pleased to meet you. I'm Near." The Shinigami let out a little chuckle and responded: "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryuk." The white-haired boy looked at Light for a second and then looked at the Shinigami again. "The edges of this page of the notebook are cut," he pointed out, "would someone die if his name were written on this clipped portion?" The apple faggot said, smiling: "Yeah. That person would die." Near looked at Light and said: "I thought so. You probably found many ways to use this.." Looking back at the Shinigami, he also pointed out: "There are two rules in the notebook that don't seem to be true. One being "If the person using the note fails to continuously write names of the people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die" and the other being "If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note till then will die." Are these rules fake?" Ryuk, still smiling wide let out a laugh and said to Near: "Yeah. These two rules are fake." Near looked down at the notebook, in thought. Ryuk added: "There are also some rules that are not in the notebook." The boy looked at the Shinigami wide-eyed. The apple lovin' Shinigami flew right in front of Near, looked him in the eye and said: "One of the rules being that everyone who has touched the notebook must take off their clothes this instant. Or else you will fucking die." Everybody in the room was looking at Ryuk now, shocked. "Didn't you hear me?" The Shinigami's red eyes were glowing. "You too, Mikami." The door opened with a loud creak and Mikami Teru stepped in, his eyes

 _ **AN: Suicide is the only option**_

open wide. He looked at everyone in the warehouse, seeing their names and once he saw Light Yagami he squealed: "God!" "Humans are so interesting," Ryuk chuckled, "just undress already, everyone. Before you die." Everybody was still confused but started to undress, except for Rester and Lidner, cuz they aint getting a piece of the Shinigami's dick cuz they r fgts. Despite of this Rester pulled his pants down, gave the woman a serious look and said: "Lidner." Lidner got the signal right away and got down on her knees. Mikami, Light, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi and Gevanni all undressed slowly. They were still confused as to why that was necessary. Near slowly started to unbutton his long shirt, so slowly that the Shinigami got impatient and just ripped it open. Near's pale chest was revealed and the boy blushed shyly. He then removed his pants. Ryuk kicked the little figurines, the notebooks, and L's mask into a corner of the building. He then took a good look at everyone's dicks and quietly let out a "oo ye." Once Ryuk was sure that everybody in the warehouse was completely naked, except for Rester and Lidner because Ryuk couldn't care less about them, he said: "Another unwritten rule states that all of you must ejaculate before the clock hits 2:00 PM or you'll die. You can come however you want," he turned to Near, "I'll help you get off, fam." Everybody was still confused and stood still, but then Mikami suddenly shouted: "God!" and ran to Light. He got down on his knees, looked Light str8 in his eyes and said: "God, let me suck your cock. I've always dreamed of this." He already put Light's wiener in his mouth. Light looked at Mikami angrily and shouted: "Idiot! I've been giving you orders to not make any unnecessary moves until today!" The dickriding worshipper kept going and Light felt helpless, so he gave in. Seeing the Kira worshipper sucking off his own God turned the police officers on. Mogi was the first to grasp onto his hairy hotdog and slowly start jerking. Seeing one of the police officers doing it, Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda decided to do the same. Gevanni tried not to stoop that low, but looking at everybody beating their meat made his sausage rise and he gave in to pleasure. Matsuda seemed to really be enjoying himself. "This is so wrong," Aizawa said, still stroking. Lidner was still sucking Rester off and the man was looking at Near's little dork. Ryuk removed his tight ass jeans to reveal his long ass chopper. "Is this necessary?" Near asked while looking at the Shinigami's dong. "Nope. But I

 _ **AN: Just stop**_

know you want this," Ryuk laughed. "Now turn around and spread those tiny legs for me." Near did as ordered and revealed his tight little butthole. "Oh yeah, look at that butt," the Shinigami whispered under his breath. Before getting right to the fucking he looked at Lidner and Rester. "Why is that old ass guy looking at you?" he asked Near. "I don't know. Come on, hurry up, I need to have that orgasm." Ryuk pulled out his Death Note and wrote Rester's and Lidner's names in it, because why the fuck not? The man had just rammed his lap rocket into the woman's tight ass pussy, when suddenly their hearts stopped and they both died right on the spot, Rester's longfellow still in Lidner's inside out wiener. Fucking perfect. Ryuk then turned back to Near and shoved one of his claws in his tight bumhole. The boy screamed both out of pain and pleasure. "Give me that joystick already," he panted. "You want it that bad?" The Shinigami laughed. He looked over to Light, who was still receiving a blow job from his worshipper. "Oi, Light, Mikami worships you, give him some of that Kira fuck rod." "Oh yes, God, please do," the black-haired man pleaded. Light formed a smile and whispered in Mikami's ear: "You want some of this yogurt gun?" "Oh yes, Kira, please." "Then get down on all fours right now." The man obeyed, being a Kira worshipper and all. "Give it to me raw, please!" he shouted, "give me those STDs." Light chuckled and slammed his prick right into Mikami's asshole. "Oh yes, God! Thank you once again for making my wish come true! Delete my virginity! Delete!" Light started pounding into him hard. He looked over to the police officers and shouted: "Matsuda, are you enjoying this?" "Hell ye!" the happy man shouted back. "What the fuck, Matsuda," Ide said quietly. "What, you telling me you're not enjoying this?" the bitch ass man inquired. Ide didn't respond and just kept fapping. The jerks were getting more furious. Ryuk chuckled once he saw Light ramming into Mikami and he turned back to Near. "Alright, now you're getting it, boi," he laughed and slammed his rod right in. "Oh fuck!" Near squealed and looked over to Gevanni. "Oi, Gevanni, you enjoying this?" he panted. Gevanni didn't respond, he was too busy fapping. Near took that as a yes, because ye. The boy's premature body was a huge turn on for Ryuk. "Pick up the pace!" Near managed to say between his gasps and moans. He wanted that wick real bad. The Shinigami rammed in harder. "Fucking yes!" Mikami and Near shouted at the same time. "Oh hell ye," the police officers remarked. "Holy shit, I'm coming!" Near yelled. Ryuk pounded his ass harder, Near's moans got louder and louder. The Shinigami thrust in again and came inside the white-haired child detective. Near came right after. "Oh fuck!" Gevanni shouted and came. Seeing him come made all the police officers

 _ **AN: why are you still here**_

ejaculate as well. Matsuda accidentally blew his load on Ide. "Matsuda, you fucking idiot!" Ide shouted and tried to aim for the shit stain's face. "It was a fucking accident, you shit!" Matsuda screamed. "Oh yes! God, it would be an honor if you'd come inside me!" Mikami shouted. But Light pulled out and came on his back instead. The Kira worshipper came right after. Gevanni, the police officers, Light, and Mikami all collapsed after emptying their balls. Near panted for a while and said: "Holy fuck that was gr8, 8/8. Gevanni, let's go now." He started to put on his pants and tried to cover up his upper body with the ripped shirt. He stood up and looked at Gevanni, but the man wouldn't respond nor get up. "Gevanni?" Near called out one more time. He then turned around to look at the Shinigami, who had already put his pants back on. "Dude, they're all dead," Ryuk said. His eyes were glowing red and he was holding his notebook. "Good heavens, would you look at the time? It's 2:07 PM. You weren't able to blow your rocks before 2:00 PM." Near's eyes widened and he was about to open his mouth, but his heart stopped and he also collapsed. Ryuk chuckled. "Humans sure are interesting!"

 _ **AN: Why didn't you stop**_

 _ **P.S. Thanks to Human Depression™ for the idea and being the best at being depressed.**_


End file.
